After 50 Years
by Nessie96
Summary: In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?
1. Preface

**Summary:** **When Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family and her own future. But what happens when the Cullen family and the Mayer &Swan family's paths collide again? Can anyone, even Bella's new family, control Bella's suppressed wrath, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A.N: Revised version. More detail, more fun and definitely intentions on finishing within the next 3 weeks or so. Bear with me, and please please please please review!_

 **Preface:**

Fire.

Fire was seeping into my veins, scorching everything that dared to stand in its way. I couldn't concentrate on anything but this burning that never seemed to cease. I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream; yell at the sheer unfairness that Fate, the goddamned harpy, had subjected me to….

Edward. My beloved Edward. I would never see him again, except in my illusions. I remember vaguely thinking through the fire at how this was his entire fault. If he left me alone, just like all the other vampires, none of this would have occurred. This pain, the torture, and the fragments of my broken heart…

He toyed with my heart and shattered it, leaving me to survive without the supplies I needed in order to properly reassemble it.

As the fire dulled, my heartbeat went on hyper drive mode. Fluttering faster than the wings of a hummingbird, it struggled to continue on its motions as it had done for eighteen years.

Then…my heartbeat stopped all together. The silence deafening the entire scene.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to face the world through my new eyes.

 **A/N: Reviews are asked for! Please & thank you :)**


	2. After 50 Years

**Summary: In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance , when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A/N: Revised version: Please please review!_

* * *

 **I: After 50 Years**

Today was the 50 year anniversary of when Laurent bit me, having every intention to kill me. Ever since I woke up as a newborn, I had been blessed with immaculate self-control.

 _Jake held out his hand for me to take, his facial features wary in what I had become. I could see every strand of hair on the top of his head, the dust particles that floated and twinkled with the low sunlight._

 _I reached up and took his hand gently, aiding myself into a sitting position. I drank in my setting. Jake had placed me on his sofa, ice packs littered around me. I smiled wryly to myself, appreciating his aid and want in to help me. The fire quite literally burnt me out. I chuckled to myself at my own pun._

 _I inhaled deeply, noticing the wet dog smell that perfumed the house, along with the scent of a human. I heard the shift of fabric and my head snapped to where the sound had originated. Sam and Jared stood crouched in front of Billy, protecting him. I frowned, realizing that I was scaring them._

 _I slowly held my hands up in a surrender position, bringing confusion to their faces. I slowly looked at Jake's face and noticed it was in the same position of confusion._

 _I cleared my throat, ignoring the residual burn that streaked through, "It's okay. I'm not going to attack," I marveled at my own voice, amazed at how comforting it sounded._

 _Jared recovered from his confusion and crouched even lower, a low growl emanating deep from his chest. I shook my head, wishing they understood._

" _No, really!" I said, standing with the utmost care as I could._

 _I looked at Billy's face, hoping he would understand where I was coming from. I would never, in a million years, hurt my father's best friend._

 _The corners of his eyes were still tight, but he extended his arm to Sam, silently communicating with him. Sam eased up out of his crouch, which only caused Jared to lean in impossibly more._

" _How is it you have such control?" he asked, his tone a little too snappy for my liking. My temper flared up, but I beat it back, realizing that I was not out of the woods with my natural enemies yet._

" _Call it a gift…"_

 ***End Flashback***

And a gift it truly was! Of course the smell of human blood called to me, but I never had the unnerving urge to blindly attack a human. It was actually very helpful through it all.

After I had graduated, said goodbye to Charlie, and even strengthened my relationship with the wolves, I searched for the Cullens.

This went on for 20 years, but I came up empty handed and sorely disappointed.

And angry.

Don't forget angry.

They were my family and they deserted me without a second thought. Edward threw me off as an unwanted piece of food, however the rest of the family's attitude and actions were by all means unacceptable. That's fine. Just fine.

I created a new family and we were as close as could be. Most importantly, we would never ever abandon each other; Anastasia, Jason, Charles and Jasmine.

Anastasia had come into my life first. I was passing through a small town in Alaska, I heard a weak, hoarse scream at the bottom of a cliff. Anastasia's family had been in an off road car crash that had resulted in fatal consequences.

I hopped the metal bar and skidded my way down the side of the cliff only to find the car turned over. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the sight. I smelled blood, however this did not deter me. I continued to rip the door of the car off, to find a fit, olive skinned girl. Her striking blue eyes called out to me, begging me to help her.

I scooped her in my arms, sadly noticing that her heartbeat was the only one that was sounding, and barely at that. I took a look around, once more, hoping that my vampire senses had for once failed me. However, her mother, father, and little brother had died much before I had reached the scene. She barely had the strength to keep her own heartbeat going at that!

Her strength stirred something within me. Her eyes were telling me of all the things she had yet to accomplish, yet to see. With this young girl in my arms, I lifted her from the accident and bit into the soft flesh of her throat.

When she awoke, she told me that her name was Anastasia and she was 17 years old. I had smiled gently and explained what had happened to her. Thankfully, she was grateful, and asked me the question of 'what next', while flipping her long dark hair. That motion made me a bit wary, but I gently told her that it was her choice if she wanted to stay with me, or not, though I hoped that she would stay with me. It was selfish of me to want companionship, but I brushed away that thought, knowing it was her choice.

Without another word, she rose gracefully, dusting off the snow from her clothes. Even with the dried blood on her face and arms, she was a stunning vampire. She huffed and ran away stating that what right did I have to rule her life. I couldn't help but smirk as she ran.

She had a temper.

About 2 days later she came to me with her eyes pitch black, ragged and worn. She begged me to help her, her throat had burned like a wildfire that she could not control. That she had nearly taken out the throat of a hot dog stand man.

I had to hide a smile from that. The randomness in her description amused me, causing me to genuinely smile. Something I had not done in a very long while. I told her that she was a vampire now and she could either hunt humans like the rest of the population or be like me and hunt animals instead.

She chose to follow in my footsteps and feed from animals, which in more ways than one I was secretly grateful for.

Anastasia was surprisingly gentle despite the temper I had seen when I first met her. Eventually we had become best friends. It was very easy to be friends with her. She was a good listener and kicked my ass when it was deemed necessary.

It was a beautiful relationship.

After a year since our becoming friends, she discovered her powers, which elated the both of us. With practice, she had the complete control over water. She had the ability to freeze it, move it, boil it, and if need be, pull it out of thin air. In all honesty, I was jealous of her power, especially something as cool as that.

2 years later, we were in Toronto and Anastasia stumbled in with a blonde boy about 18 years old that had obviously broken just about every bone in his body, with his heart slowing at an alarming rate. It was a miracle he had still been alive!

I had bitten him to her extreme and relentless begging. Right after we had made sure that he was comfortable as he would ever be during the transformation, I sat down and asked her what was going on in that black haired head of hers. Her exact words were _'I don't know. I just knew in my heart that I had to save him….'_

I had just stared at her solemnly. She had the biggest heart I had ever known. It also stung me as I knew that when the boy woke up, they would both share a bond. Memories of Edward began to filter in, but I beat them back, refusing to fall to his pathetic memory. I figured out 2 seconds later that the boy had probably been hiking and fell off a rock and broke, quite literally, every bone in his body.

When the blonde boy woke up his stare automatically went straight to Anastasia, drinking in everything about her; it seemed straight out of a fairy tale!

"Are you mad at me?" she had asked in a small voice, her shoulders hunched in protection against the tongue lashing she was expecting.

He shook his head slowly, pushing a blonde lock of hair from his eyes, "You saved me," he said his voice filled with awe and wonder.

I rolled my eyes. The guy probably thought she was an angel on earth or something along the lines. She certainly did look like it with her waist-length black hair, and stunning amber eyes.

He shook himself out of his stupor, and he finally noticed me, introducing himself. His name was Jason and he was 18 years old. After proper introductions were finished, I told him bluntly that he was a vampire and that there were 2 ways to not be hungry. To either eat humans or eat animals. I'm not sure why I was so rough with him in our way of life. I knew deep inside that to a normal human being coming from one lifestyle to another, it was shocking and I should be gentler. Anastasia gave me a look from the corner of my eye, however I ignored it, and refusing to acknowledge I had a problem.

Rather than panicking, or even contemplating his choices, he turned to Anastasia and asked her what her choice was. With surprise clearly written on her face, she said that she hunted animals. Although he chose to hunt animals I had no doubt in my mind that if Anastasia had said 'humans' he would have hunted humans as well.

We eventually got bored of Toronto and left to go to Iceland. It was a nice experience for us. We didn't even feel cold! Well, that's when Jasmine entered the family.

She was wandering in the snow and had a lost look in her red eyes. She told me that she had been in immense pain for the last 3 days and that she didn't know what had happened to her or what to do.

I felt sympathy for the poor girl. I took her home and tried to explain it as gently as I could to her. Jason pouted petulantly at my bedside manner with the girl, however I wasn't in the mood for his childish behavior. Of course this poor girl freaked out but after…oh, say 3 hours, and several broken chairs, a desk and half a sofa, Jasmine calmed down and agreed to solely hunt animals.

Jason and Anastasia had welcomed her warmly. They accepted her immediately, with Jason teasing her about how lucky she was that she was on my good side. I rolled my eyes and was pleased that they had accepted her as a member of the family so automatically. I mean who wouldn't? Jasmine was a 17 year old girl that had chestnut brown hair and the eyes that screamed out to anyone 'innocence'. She was sweet and shy. After spending some time with Jason though, she was a girl that kicked ass and never was timid towards us again.

About a month after Jasmine came into our family, Jason received his powers, much to my surprise. Finding out was an adventure in it of itself! I was giving him a high five after taking down a fully grown buck, and he sent me 50 yards into the forest.

He had the power of electricity to put it shortly.

He could control electronics, work cell phone without charge, turn on the lights from a distance, and create electrical currently from his hands. And just when I thought the madness had ended, a month later, Jasmine found her powers as well. She had the powers of senses. She could make you see, hear, taste, feel and smell whatever she deemed fit.

I felt quite floored that all three members of my family had vampirism powers, so to speak. The Cull— other family, only a handful had true external powers. However, my entire family had been given these gifts. I decided not to dwell, and humor them with their powers.

That year was drama filled, as well as the year that insanity occurred on a daily basis. They acted often like children, leaving me to be an adult. However, we received our final member of the family soon after.

Charles had come into the family by Jasmine accidentally biting him. We were all in shock when that had happened, because Jasmine could resist the pull of blood by masking the smell as something more appetizing.

She had hung her head in shame and said that she was about to go hunting, allowing her guard to fall, when the hiker came through and she had bit him before she could restrain herself.

We tried to make his stay as comfortable. I had never heard anyone scream as high as that boy had. The house was quite literally shaking with every scream he gave. Three days could not pass any faster.

We were all in relief when he had finished. We discovered his name was Charles and he was about 17. He had his powers automatically, which was a new one. This delighted Jason, and would have given me a migraine if I had the ability to receive such headaches.

His power was to manipulate emotions. It wasn't as powerful as Jasper's but it was powerful enough. I shook that name from my mind, refusing to dwell on it and the connections the name had.

This was my family, and I would never trade them for anything in the world. We were a strong team, leaning on each other and creating new adventures wherever we went.

And my power? You might ask; it was the most special, in everyone's opinion. I had a shield around my mind that could extend. It protected everyone's thoughts and no mind attack could penetrate it. That's why… _he_ couldn't read my mind. But there were a couple bonuses that were included.

For example, I could protect physically as well as mentally and could read minds as long as the person was underneath my shield. I had an extra power as well. I had telekinesis. I could move objects at my will with whatever strength and speed I chose. I could throw my siblings against a wall if need be, or I could send a paintbrush to the ceiling to gently outline a piece of work Anastasia had created.

In other words, I was content. My family was everything and more than I could have asked for.

We were always happy in every single way possible…until

THEY came.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you for reading! Please please please please review! I am working on the next chapter as we speak!**

 **XOXO Nessie96**


	3. First Sight

**Summary: In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A/N: Revised version. Please please please review!_

* * *

 **II First Sight**

Today was the first day of school. Unlike the rest of my siblings, I did not mind the pretense of going to school. It added a sense of…..normality.

However, the element that I absolutely hated was that we were back in the small, rainy town of Forks, much to my dismay. I had been outnumbered with 4 to 1 on this decision. I was ready to kill someone when I heard the town which town it was that they wanted to move into.

However, like a benevolent leader, and not the murderous one that lurked in that moment, I agreed, through gritted teeth.

It was 7:45 AM and I was listening to my ipod as I was buttoning my jeans and smoothing out the wrinkles in my blouse.

Everything in my old house was still here. Charlie had left everything he ever had to me in his will after he had passed. We had made a couple rearrangements though in order to accommodate ourselves. We had to put in a couple more rooms in order to make space since there were more of us.

But otherwise, everything was still painfully the same. Memories resided in the walls, haunting me when no one else was around to hear them whisper to me.

I shook my head, trying to bring myself out of the clouds, resuming to actually focus on the music my ipod had landed on lilting _'Behind These Hazel Eyes'_ by Kelly Clarkson in the background. My breath caught in my throat at the lyrics.

 _I'm barely hanging on…._

I turned it off with a snap of my wrist. I couldn't handle something like that. It reminded me of … _him._

I looked at my watch and groaned as it read 7:55. Damn it! I was going to be late! I ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house.

I would have taken my Mercedes Benz, but my family had taken it.

I smirked at the memory of Jason trying to steal my car in order to go to a club. Anastasia had whipped him into shape after that incident, her eyes flashing with all of the anger she could muster.

When I arrived at school, the rest of my family was just getting out of the car.

"So…what? You ditched me?" I scolded teasingly, knowing that they had been unable to help themselves.

They all laughed. "We couldn't help ourselves," confessed Charles with a laugh, which only confirmed what I already knew.

I smiled. They were all so silly and I loved them so much.

We gathered in a small circle, our main focus on Jasmine. We were at an advantage with her. She created an illusion that lasted 9 hours in order for us to remain looking human.

In a matter of seconds, Anastasia's eyes melted from their gold color into her old striking blue color. I knew my eyes had transformed into their brown hue as well. I notice that Jas had added an extra touch this time, giving us a small amount of color into our cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, "It's a bit windy in the cold. I figured it would be a little weird if we didn't have cold burn. Plus it'll only last five minutes while we head on inside," she explained.

I was genuinely impressed with her ability as well as her thoughtfulness. We broke our circle and made our way into the school speaking as I walked.

"So I was thinking," I said as we entered the school, "since we are near the Quileute reserve there might be some werewolves. Do you want me to put up a small physical shield or just the mental one?"

Anastasia shivered. "Physical. Please," she said, a shudder running through her body. Anastasia had a close encounter with a wolf when she was human so when we renewed our treaty with the wolves, she had stayed as far back as possible. I nodded, thickening the shield to her wishes.

We arrived at the front office. We were late starters for the school year. I began to have some déjà vu in my arriving at Forks High 50 years ago….I automatically shook it off, refusing to let the memory take hold. I turned to Jasmine, saying, "Your turn Jas."

She smiled brightly and skipped ahead to the front desk while we trailed behind about 4 steps, enough to watch her amusing performance. In all honest, this was one of our favorite parts as we hopped from school to school.

"Hi!" she exclaimed to the balding man behind the counter. He jumped, startled by her bright and cheery voice, "My family and I are new here. But we are really nervous and were wondering if maybe we could have at least our first class together. Please?" she begged, batting her dark eyelashes slowly and in a manner that would put Anastasia to shame.

I chuckled, and Anastasia gently elbowed my ribs, a proud smile upon her face. She was a natural.

"S-sure." He stammered and quickly typed up together for the first class. "The Mayers?" he asked Jas.

"And Swan," Jas said pointing to me, further shamelessly dazzling him with her smile.

I had decided to keep my last name. In part, it was because I liked it. And also I wanted to honor Charlie this way.

The balding man nodded and typed something up quickly. "A-alright then. Your first class will be trigonometry," he said holding out the printed papers in his shaky hands.

Jas smiled sweetly, taking the beige schedules with an elegant flurry of her wrist, "Thank you!" she said in a sing-song voice then ran back to rejoin us.

Anastasia and I laughed, nodding in approval at her. Charles growled and brought Jas's face in, their foreheads touching, an intense and intimate stare ensuing, expressing affection. I winced but then brightened, refusing to let the sting ruin the day. I didn't want to spoil the bright mood that had been set.

Unfortunately for me, Anastasia caught my expression before it was fixed, and she raised an eyebrow at me. I merely shrugged, hoping that she would forget all about it, even though I knew we would have to discuss it further later.

It was absolutely impossible to keep a secret in this family. They all knew what had happened to me in my human life. But they kind of didn't know about my dreaded 18th birthday party. They just knew that I was loved by Edward Cullen and after everything we went through, he and his decided to leave me. Which in my defense, was kind of what happened.

We walked to trigonometry in silence. The humans would hear us if we talked about anything else.

We entered the room and all of us heard the teacher gasp with surprise. "Are you the Mayers?" he asked us.

"And a Swan," I added laughing. I loved to say that. Our cover story involved a cleverly placed rumor of Witness Protection.

It was rather elaborate, and honestly no one asked us how we stood for ourselves, so we never had to use it. What was important is that they knew we were adopted, and came to Forks for a short amount of time. We were simply looking for peace and quiet, and that is what was given to us most of the time.

"Oh…alright then. Could you please introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked politely, gesturing to the entire room.

"I'm Anastasia, that's Jason, that's Charles and Jasmine and that's Bella," Anastasia introduced pointing to each one of us. But I was beyond hearing her.

I was staring at another pair of golden eyes that happened to belong to Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **A/N: Review! I love me some reviews!**

XOXO

 **Nessie96**


	4. Best Served Cold

**Summary:** **In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A/N: Revised version! Please please please review!_

 **III Best Served Cold**

Gold eyes that stared back at me with a mess of emotions. I saw horror, regret, relief, confusion and even….exhaustion. I did not understand a single one of these emotions. I stood frozen, barely understanding the plethora of my own emotions. All I knew, was two emotions that stood out front and center at that moment.

Fear.

Anger.

Upon a better look, I saw that the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than normal, his hair more disheveled than most. Could it be that he truly…regretted? I scoffed at myself.

Scorn.

There was no way that he actually felt guilty. Where was he all these years? If he felt that I should have deserved a true goodbye, then why didn't he come to find me? I had said my goodbyes to Charlie when he was alive, stating that I was moving to the East Coast, eventually that I had received a job in recruiting for a big named company. Until the day he died, he never knew what I was, but he knew I was out there and safe.

Edward did not even go looking for me. None of the Cullens did. They left me to rot, not even bothering to check up on me. Not even Alice took notice my future had disappeared before her very eyes while I was under the constant protection of my now stronger shield. Or maybe she never bothered to check at all.

I was suddenly snapped out of my angry reverie by the teacher's voice, "Good! Welcome to Forks, we hope you enjoy it here. Now, Bella, take your seat next to Mr. Cullen, Anastasia, next to Mr. Ham, Jasmine, next to Ms. Hunter, Jason next to Ms. Daniels and Charles next to Mr. Holland."

My eyes widened with surprise, my anger melting into anxiety. I could not sit next to him! No! Not this moment! I needed a plan, I needed time to properly sort my emotions and discuss with my family.

I quickly grabbed Anastasia's arm. "Erm…Mr. Valeria? Anastasia is nervous about her first day. Could she sit next to me?" I asked sweetly.

I mentally smacked myself at this statement. She was the one the introduced us! What kind of excuse was that? I was already losing my cool and ability to keep calm.

 _What the hell? I am so not shy!_ She yelled at me mentally, managing to keep her facial expression composed.

I ignored her.

Mr. Valeria gave me a skeptical look but shrugged it off, not bothering to argue over seating arrangements, "Of course! Mr. Cullen, sit next to Mr. Ham."

Edward gave me a disbelieving look, his gold eyes never looking more beautiful, before he swept his belonging into his strong arms and moved his things to the back row.

I pulled Anastasia with me. Both of us sat down at our table and pretended to listen to the lesson that we heard over a million times solely in the past 50 years or so.

 _What the heck was that about?_ Anastasia yelled at me, causing me to wince at the mental volume she had initiated. Her 'voice' continued to ring through my head as I opened my copybook, pretending to studiously take notes, and wrote down:

 **Edward is here**

 _Edward as in Edward Cullen?_ I nodded. Her mouth fell into a small 'o', understanding splashing across her face. Anger suddenly replaced understanding before she finally tamed her expressions, coolly pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail, causing the male students behind her to swoon.

I rolled my eyes, for the most past ignoring the human males, jotting down, **I'll explain later.**

She smiled tightly, her expression telling me that she wouldn't allow me to forget. After I nodded discreetly, I continued to ignore her thoughts as well as the thoughts of the rest of my family, turning back to the board in order to properly continue ignoring the lesson.

After class we all rushed outside, taking painful measures to speed walk as a human. I took a mental sigh of relief that Edward had not been fast enough to come and find me. Though I knew that he would be able to sniff me out if he so wishes, therefore I should make this quick. I gathered my family and explained to them the problem that was Edward Cullen and his traitorous family.

They all knew the story, however, they never knew my current emotion on the subject and most of the time avoided the topic, to which I was very grateful for. If Edward was here then it was most likely that the whole family was here as well, which caused a medley of emotions to swirl up inside of me.

All of them betrayed me.

They all left me to rot, never thinking about me and probably having forgotten all about me. Little Bella wouldn't possibly need anything….her heart is still intact and is clearly fickle.

Charles and Jason growled at the sound of Edward's name, knowing that he was bad news, "What do you want us to do?" Jas asked, her face grim and serious. This was a rare emotion to find on her face.

I searched what my emotions, searching for a single one to dominate, to tell me how I should proceed in the predicament. Finally it rose to the surface in an explosion that was hard to ignore.

Fury.

I smiled wickedly, all my teeth showing and glinting in the miniscule amount of light that was available during the day, "I saw we find some way to get some revenge. The Mayer way."

All of them smiled darkly, the wheels in their head spinning, "Get your war paint, guys," Anastasia said her striking eyes dark as midnight, "We're going to war."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A/N: Review my loves! All I ask is for a review!**


	5. All Fun and Games

**Summary: In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A/N: Revised version. Please please please review!_

* * *

 **IV All Fun and Games**

In the end we decided to attend lunch, seating ourselves and how to extract our revenge. What really made me smile to myself for a moment was that my family was involved in this plan 110%. They supported me through thick and thin. If something happened to one of us, it occurred to all of us. My dormant heart warmed at this thought, having a new appreciation for my family once again.

As we sat down with our trays of food, I quickly put my shield around us so that the Cullens would never hear our plotting. The vampire senses were fantastic, extremely amplified and for the most part, super helpful. Until you knew that someone could over hear you. Then at that point it was simply irritating.

While I was working on thickening my shield, Jasmine worked on taking our sense of taste away as Anastasia continued on plotting our plan of attack directly after school. This aspect of Jas's power was the most useful in the human façade.

Smiling to myself, I picked up a piece of pizza that shimmered in the fluorescent cafeteria lights, bringing it to my mouth, ignoring my waiting gag reflex. We swallowed our food without a second glance, unable to taste it, and keeping our faces smooth as it traveled down our esophagus. We had found it from previous experience that it was better if it didn't taste like anything. Otherwise it felt too…. Strange. We were going to have to gag this up later. It was always rather uncomfortable.

As we were finishing, I took a glance at the Cullen table to see that all the Cullens' faces were wide open with their jaws hitting the floor. Their gold eyes were wide with shock, unbelieving what was occurring. My lip curled up in half of a sneer and a coy smile, finishing off my pizza without a shudder.

I looked onto my family as they continued their devious planning, finally putting forth my input, "What do you guys think about having a little fun?" I asked, laughing a little darkly.

Jason tilted his head, "Elaborate," he enunciated every syllable.

I flashed them a winning smile, automatically putting some tension in their shoulders, "Why don't we play some head games with them at school as well as out of school?"

Jas shifted uncomfortably, but it was Charles that spoke, "We can't let the humans really see what's going on and risk exposure," he murmured quietly, leaning back in his chair in a mildly arrogant pose.

"And we won't," I said confidently, placing my clasped hands on the table.

There was a moment of silence, before it was Anastasia that burst out laughing, flipping her long black hair into a sock bun, "Oh what the hell," she said with a roll of her eyes, waving away the rest of the group's concerned looks.

"They deserve everything coming to them. If Bella wants to torture them outside as well as inside of school, she deserves our support. They deserve to know the magnitude of what they truly did," as she said this statement, her tone grew darker and darker as she finishes, her electric eyes becoming stormy at the end of her mini speech.

I tilted my head a fraction in her direction, letting her know that I was incredibly grateful for her support. I really didn't know what I would do without her. She was my best friend in every sense of the word.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the family nodded, they expressions morphing from undecided to determined. I smiled, secretly elated that I was going to be able to exert some pent up angry energy in a few sort moments. I had waited 50 years too many to _release_ some of it.

As we rose and left the cafeteria, we passed by the Cullens poorly masked faces in their frustration and wariness. I saw that Alice was beginning to stand. I anticipated her actions, winking at all of them, throwing their lunches across the cafeteria with my telekinesis before exiting, not having the slightest care that every human head in the room turned to look at them.

I snorted to myself, shutting the cafeteria doors behind me. _This is just the beginning_ , I told myself, feeling my mood darken.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you know the plan?" I asked them. "YES! Come on Bella! Have faith in us!" Jason gasped, placing his hands over his dormant heart in a comical manner.

I smiled, "Just checking. Anyway, Jasmine, you're up."

"Again?" she gasped, her wide eyes becoming bigger.

I smirked, "He keeps staring at you," I mumbled, unable to stop from grimacing. Really, quite disgusting, actually.

She sighed and walked over to the balding coach, squaring her shoulders, steeling herself for an unpleasant conversation, "Hi," She said in a ditsy voice, flipping her hair.

The coach just stared, now star struck by her beauty and act of innocence. He cleared his throat, roughly "Err… what can I do for you?" he asked unevenly, perspiration beginning to form on his forehead.

I heard Jasmine make a revolted sound in the back of her throat, only low enough for sensitive ears to hear, before composing herself and continuing the charade, "Well…you see, my family wants to play the Cullen family and we were wondering if you could not….check up on us?" Jas added with a sweet tone, batting her eyes for good measure.

He stared at her as she twiddled her hair between her index and middle finger. The coach was lost in the power of her dazzle, it took him a moment to compose himself, before he grinned, all molars showing, "Sure. Don't hurt them too bad!" She smiled in a sickly sweet manner and walked away.

She was stiff the whole time that she walked back toward us. When she was back in our circle, she shuddered, violently as if she had tasted foul human food, "That was disgusting!" she practically screamed. Anastasia and I laughed, unable to keep in our humor.

"But anyway, we got the game to ourselves and I highly doubt that anyone would look at us," Jas added after Charles sweetly kissed her cheek.

I grinned, pride swelling in my chest "Great."

Let the games begin.

"Now, I'm going to divide all of you up into groups," the coach announced, his expression bored and unable to really give a care. I took a quick glance at the Cullens. They looked around bored out of their minds, as most teenage vampires would be in a high school. The only one that was out of the ordinary was Edward. He continued to intensely stare at me with dark eyes. I jerked away, ignoring the gaping hole in my chest that stung.

"Alright, Mary, Brett….." the coach trailed off making the volleyball teams. It was 5 minutes later then when everyone was off the bleachers but the Cullens and us.

He looked up then smiled. "I guess that leaves the Mayers and the Cullens," then he walked off to survey the players.

All of us got off without a fuss. I mean…we could take them! The coach had so graciously left us the extra volleyball court that had been specifically built for the volleyball team.

They weren't as strong as we were. Of course Emmett would be a problem…..but Jason would take care of him.

The Cullens still sat on the bleachers in shock. I shook my head, tutting disapprovingly, I put my hands on my hips, "Well! Are you going to play or not?"

They slowly got up and headed to the opposite side of the court. Edward faced me through the net.

 _Payback_ I growled to myself.

His eyes burned with an unnamed emotion. It was almost as if he was dying to ask me something, but remained silent. Jason then served the ball, perfectly aiming it right at Edward.

He attempted to flawlessly bump it over but good old Jason made it a trick show with electricity so he ended up getting a really bad hair do and the ball hit Rosalie smack in her precious face.

My family and I snickered. The Cullen family's jaw dropped. Wow that was a record! Twice in a day I managed to surprise the Cullens.

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed, is hands into fists.

Ignoring the warning, Jason picked up the volleyball to serve it once again. All the Cullens instinctively leaned in towards Edward. I rolled my eyes. They thought that they knew everything. But here's the thing….I'm not just mad at Edward.

Jason hit it towards Alice just like I asked him to. She bumped it up surprised allowing Jasper to spike it down. Jas got it back up and it went over directly to Rosalie, the bitch.

Jas had given the ball a sensory shock. One of my favorite offensive moves, that is when you receive everything you'd ever smelled, seen, tasted, heard, or felt in your life— both human and vampire— in one second; then you feel nothing at all. It was quite painful.

I turned away from Rosalie. Jas was the person that could probably do the most damage out of all of us. But the problem was that she didn't know how to properly control the amplification when attacking or defending herself. So I was there to help her through it all.

We played the game in an unnatural silence. We got frustrated that the vamps didn't play like vamps. And the other team got mad that we **DID** play like vamps.

It was actually quite funny. Finally, Emmett (as I expected) cracked first and spiked the ball down with all his might, which was an impressive display of strength.

I pretended to try to bump it up and miss. The Cullens went ballistic. Emmett was jumping up and down as mumbling something to Alice along the lines of _'I told you we could!'_

We all smiled. This was just part of the diabolical plan. Rose went up to serve and hit it to Jas. I easily received and aimed for Alice. My best friend….she had abandoned me when I had needed her the most.

She quickly managed to get it up. But not before slipping and falling on her designer jeans.

We had a really hard time of not laughing. Finally Anastasia told me that it was the final minute of the game. I turned around to my family, nodding to them, signaling them it was the final play.

In the grand scheme of things, I knew that this was childish and unproductive in my war against them. But it sure as hell felt good giving them some hurt in a place where they thought they would be safe. A place where the unobservant eyes of humans could save them.

My family nodded and Jas grinned as she served it up. Jasper, who during the turn of the game had come to hate Jas, spiked it back. She smiled angelically and gently bumped it up. Jason gave it to me carefully. I spiked it down with my fingertips. I had to be extremely careful. Jas and Jason had added their power so it was dangerous to handle that ball.

Edward tried to get it but was immediately blown to the back of the gym with the combination of the sensory shock and the electrical shock.

Al of us stared coolly at him as Anastasia then rained a single emergency sprinkler on him, "And that's how we do it." I growled at the gaping Cullens.

The bell then rang. I smiled and turned to my family. "Nice job you guys," I trilled in a 'go team' kind of a voice.

Charles smiled then said in a whiny voice, "Can we go hunting, Bells?"

I laughed freely. Charles was always the hungry one. "Yeah sure, let's get changed first though."

He nodded, excitedly. As we were heading to the locker rooms, I felt something leap out of my peripheral vision.

I pushed my family out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. I then was pushed to the gym floor by Rosalie.

I rotated my body with a 180 and I landed on the balls of my feet, my lip curling into a sneer, "You are so going to get it Swan!" Rosalie yelled at me making human heads turn, as they walked through the mini gymnasium to go to the locker rooms.

"You want some Rose? Come and get it!" I yelled right back at her, opening my arms as an invitation. She lunged at me and I crouched preparing to attack her.

Arms snaked around my chest, holding me back from jumping and ripping her throat out, as she deserved. I looked to see that Jason was holding onto me while Charles took a protective stance in front of me.

I smiled, realizing that there were more eyes than I was comfortable with watching us, and made a hand gesture that said that I was calm. They released me automatically, gauging the tension in my face and shoulders.

I looked at the ground where Emmett had tackled Rosalie to the ground. She writhed furiously against her mate in order to get up and attack me. My family watched, bored.

This was genuinely sad. We were less than 50 years of vampirism and they were over a hundred and they still couldn't keep their temper? Granted, I had almost lost mind, but I had a mild excuse.

I was tempted to make a kid trip to see how they would react to the blood. But I decided against it remembering dimly how it embarrassed me when I fell to the ground.

"We didn't want to get caught," Edward growled at us bringing me back to the real world.

I regarded him coolly, "Did your gift die out?"

Jasmine snorted, elaborating my snarky comment, "Because no one bothered and we convinced the coach to let us whip you butts."

I smiled and we high-fived each other while the Cullens watched us; their features narrowing in irritation. In part I knew they couldn't see what was going to happen because of my shield, blocking any mind reading as well as Alice's gift.

Anastasia then came up to me 'W _hich one's Alice?'_ She asked, almost in a mental murmur.

"The one with spiky black hair and that looks like a pixie," I murmured right back to her, allowing her to nod. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, knowing that face. It was her plotting face.

"We would love to stay and chat….but we have to go," Charles said in a flippant tone that I recognized all too well. The situation was coming in waves of tension and giving him mild anxiety.

I nodded, understanding his silent plea, "Let's go," I muttered and we turned out back and left the gym, leaving some wet vampires in our wake.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Some of Bella's darker side is beginning to show, even with her flippancy with humans. What HAVE the Cullen's done to her?_**

 ** _Review for a faster update!_**


	6. WordsWordsWords

**Summary: In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

 _A/N: Revised version. Please please please please review!_

* * *

 **V WordsWordsWords**

Early the next morning, we returned after we had hunted and painfully threw up our human lunch. As soon as we had changed our bloody clothes into something more "acceptable" we headed to school in my Mercedes Benz.

"So how do you think today will go?" Anastasia asked, checking her appearance in the visor mirror. I rolled my eyes at her antics because she looked absolutely flawless, per usual.

However, the car then became unnaturally quiet at her blasé question, "Hmm….knowing the Cullens, at least Alice will want to know what happened to me, especially since her visions will become foggy, and even untrue due to the shield…. So wants to take her on?" I asked, snickering.

"I do," Anastasia said, smacking her lips and slamming the visor up.

I raised an eyebrow at how she was being abusive to my baby, but gave her a half smile when she smiled apologetically, "Who do you guys want to take on?" I asked in a light tone, hoping to change the tense mood that had settled into the car.

My subconscious screamed at me, telling setting up my current family to destroy my past one was unheard of. _You should be ashamed of yourself!_

 _Go away!_ I snarled at my inner voice, gagging it and shoving it in a corner where it belonged. The Cullens were no longer my family, not since they all upped and decided I was not worth the time at all.

After a moment of silence, "I have the big one," Jason said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Ha! Emmett!" I snorted, my mind flashing for a moment to the big teddy bear brother I had always been able to count on.

Had been, at least.

Jason snorted, seeming unperturbed, "I'll shock him off his feet," He muttered, clearly allowing his ego to speak. I grinned, able to imagine the scene.

"I have the blonde," Jasmine spoke with a sniff.

I laughed at this.

"What? My hair's brown," She said indignantly, thinking that I was commenting on her choice of words.

"It's not that. It's just you would murder her in a fight," I said thinking about Rosalie and her precious manicure fingernails and precious hair. Aside from that, but her lack of self-control was displayed yesterday in the worst possible way. I would even go as far to say that Rosalie was the easiest to ward off.

"Got that right!" she said to me, pride coloring her voice. I smiled, through the rearview mirror, encouraging her. Jas really was amazing, she just needed the proper encouragement to believe she was as amazing as she truly was.

"I have the depressed one," Charles spoke slowly, almost as a question.

I frowned, "Hmm… Jasper. He also has the power of emotions," I deadpanned.

Charles brow furrowed, "Oh."

'Oh' was right. It was no secret to Charles that Jasper's power had more juice and would have a larger effect. I blew out a gust of air in thought, hoping to make the best of this situation. However I also knew that Charles had an innate ability to cause emotions to change much more quickly, even if it was in a moderate way.

"Continue changing emotions every couple seconds. Also try to back up your emotions with your own emotions, like happiness with a thought of Jas, or something along those lines," I suggested.

"Perfect!" he said, pecking Jas's lips, causing her to giggle. We suddenly arrived at school, weaving through the dreary parking lot.

Charles groaned suddenly, seeming upset.

"What's wrong?" Jas inquired, her fingertips grazing his shoulder in concern.

"They're waiting for us up front," He growled, his once gold eyes, dark and angry turning to the direction of the entrance of the school.

"How for you know?" I asked curious, but secretly beginning to panic.

"I felt their wariness and a lot of anger from the blonde."

I faced him outside the car now. "Should I shield physically?"

He thought for a moment, gauging the intensity of their emotions, "Unless they move to attack, for now, just mentally," I nodded, complying.

I then addressed the rest of the group, "Alright, Jasmine go ahead and bring in the human features. We need to act as if nothing has changed, but always be on guard. Remember the plan, Jason, act as the leader today. It will confuse them and throw them off their game of who is really the leader of the coven. They won't be able to figure out our dynamic without a clear view on who is leader," I said to him, giving him and encouraging smile.

He grinned, clearly up to the challenge. Jas automatically began working on our human features. I could feel her adding extra detail since we were not under the intense scrutiny of 5 vampires. Once she nodded, finished, we stepped out of the car, falling into step as a group, heading up towards the school.

We started walking up to the school and just as Charles predicted, they were there at front of the entrance, waiting, attempting to look calm as they waited for us.

Jason came forward, crossing his arms over his chest "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Confusion shattered their masked expressions. The rest of us managed to keep our faces calm.  
"We want to lay down some hunting rules," Edward said coldly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Are you guys stupid?" he all but scolded at them. Mostly in the effort to be discrete as humans passed by.

Rosalie lunged at that comment, causing a warning growl to emanate from my throat at her. Emmet's hand came on her shoulder, a silent warning to be calm. This actually made me scoff. Such little control…it amazed me that I had managed to remain alive when I was around them.

"They must be in order to leave Bella like that," Anastasia muttered bitterly. I flinched but otherwise controlled myself. I noticed that Edward's eyes grew darker with some emotion that I could not truly pin point.

"We're _vegetarians_ ," Jason emphasized, mostly for the benefit of the curious humans that were passing by with confused expressions about our argument, "now move before I make you move," he threatened.

They refused to move, their expressions harder than stone.

"You asked for it," Jasmine giggled, shrugging.

Jason learned forward and sent a current that shocked them. They fell to the first jab of electricity.

We stepped around them and headed to trig, rolling our eyes, ignoring the humans that flocked around them to aid them.

10 minutes into trigonometry, Edward stumbled in. his hair on end with electricity. I gave Jason a discrete high-five, my motherly-self proud of him. We had all planned our seating to a T.

Anastasia was next to Jason; and Jasmine was next to Charles. This left the seat next to me open for Edward. If he tried to talk to me, then Jason would give him a shock, causing much regret on his end.

"Well Mr. Cullen. Do you want to explain to the class why you are late?" Mr. Valary said in a bored tone.

"No sir." Edward said stiffly, his eyes dark and angry at the five of it. I winked, sticking the tip of my tongue out. I refuse to apologize for the repercussions of his stupidity.

"Alright then. Take your seat next to Ms. Swan."

Edward's eyes widened with shock as he took a glance over at me. I grinned showing all my teeth and waved all of my fingers at him coyly.

He walked over slowly and sat down. As soon as class began once again, he tried to speak to me.

"Bella I am so—" but he was cut off by Jason shocking him.

 _Your welcome_ Jason thought to me. I nodded to him to convey my thanks.

Edward took in a shaky breath, going again, "Bella I really am sorry," He said wincing, "I still love you, and I will do anything in order to make you believe me." He said gasping a little at the end. I had to admit I was moderately impressed. I could see the crease in Jason's forehead as he increased the voltage into Edward's body, yet he kept speaking.

"I will beg as long as you need, but please, _please_ believe me."

I faced him now, my irritation beginning to show "You're just saying that because if you aren't careful, you might get an answer you don't like. This is _war_ , Cullen" I sneered, "Our job is to make sure you and your family understand all the pain that I went through. And it begins with a first and true war at P.E." I smiled, on the inside wincing at how juvenile that truly sounded. "Pass that along," I growled, all patience with just….everything…evaporating.

Then the bell rang. My family and I ran out, meeting in an alcove in the hallway before we would go our separate ways for classes, "Alright if any of them talk to you about us, then tell then pass along the message for war," I instructed.

They nodded, "By the way, when we go to lunch, Jasmine, act as the leader. We still don't want them to understand our dynamic and to confuse them as much as possible."

"Where are you going?" Anastasia asked, curiously.

"I have free period. I'm going to listen to my ipod." I said shrugging with a small smile.

"Okay, just be careful. I think Edward has free period too."

I just nodded, internally groaning at this piece of new information. With Edward, I was always careful. As soon as my family departed, I ran out and climbed a tree, nesting myself against the rough bark. My ipod was filled with the best songs known.

All I Need by Within Temptation came on. I closed my eyes and listened.

 _I'm dying to catch my breath…._

 _Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

 _I've lost all my trust now and I've surely tried_

 _To turn it around_

 _Can you still see, the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down, for all I need….._

 _Make my heart a better place,_

 _Give me something that I can believe,_

 _Don't tear me down…._

 _You open the door,_

 _Now_

 _Don't let it close…._

"That's an interesting song you're listening to," a smooth, silky, _familiar_ …voice said close to my ear.

Out of instinct, my hand shot out and I threw the person to the ground. I jumped down, landing on my toes, prepared to attack the person. Instead I saw Edward flat on his back.

"Oh," was all I said, before I let him up. That truly was a terrible move. What if it had been a pitiful human who decided to stalk me? Like Mike Newton….

Moments like these made me miss good old Mike….

Just kidding, I don't miss the whiny puppy dog kid.

He brushed some leaves out of his hair. "Hello Bella," he said softly, making my insides to churn uncomfortably. I would have thought that this would have died as soon as I had been turned into a vampire and the rest of my emotions had died with it. But even though on the inside, I was caught off guard and a mesh of turmoil was churning within me, I managed to keep my exterior mask cool and uninterested.

"Hi," I growled coldly.

He flinched, his eyes so incredibly sad. They were so deep….so full of unsaid emotion, but begging me to listen.

It scared me.

"Bella, I want to talk to you," he said, his tone honey golden and soft.

"We're talking aren't we?" I asked bluntly, leaving no room for bullshit.

"We are, aren't' we?" He laughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair, the motion catching me off guard and stirring something deep within me.

I sighed, trying my hardest to shake off this sudden motion. It was distasteful. This was getting annoying. "What do you want Edward?"

"Bella I still love you. I always have and I knew it would kill me—" I stopped him short by pushing him against the tree.

"Liar!" I hissed, "If you did love me then you wouldn't have left in the first place. There are probably 2 options to this: 1) you like the fact I'm not breakable and plain and human. Or 2) you're afraid we will hurt your family. But the difference between us and you is," I leaned in close, "we don't leave our own behind."

With that said I dropped him, running back to the school building, knowing that he could be hot on my heels. I had no doubt that he was still a pretty fast runner as a vampire. Now was not the moment to discover if I had magically become faster than him.

It was just about lunch time I sat at the table that my family was at. Anastasia pushed a plate of salad to me. "So which ones?" I asked knowing that they knew what I meant.

They looked at each other for a moment then all of them raised their hands.

I widened my eyes. "All of them?" they nodded, their faces stern, "Everyone tried to talk to you?" I asked nonplussed.

After a moment's hesitation, I asked, "Even Rose?" I asked Jas. She nodded, her expression one of stone.

I pondered this for a moment before grinning, "Who wants to prank them?" I asked, my teeth showing.

"Alright!" Jason whooped a little too loudly, causing heads to turn.

Charles raised his eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit….childish?"

Anastasia then laughed freely, the corners of her lips turning up wickedly, "At this point, **nothing** , is childish in comparison to what they've done."

I grinned, loving that through it all, she had my back. Slowly Charles' face darkened in agreement, Jas nodded solemnly, giving a slight smile.

Game on.

* * *

 _A/N: Seeing flickers of the old Bella? So far, her revenge plan is just fun and games, but the incessant running will need to stop..._

 _Review review review! I love me some reviews!_

 _XOXO_

 _Nessie96_


	7. Reinforcement

**Summary:** **In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

* * *

 **VI Reinforcement**

"Alright, ready?" I asked them, unable to keep my own glee back. They nodded grinning. We had hadn't had fun in 15 years. The plan to strike would occur tonight, however, we were suddenly energized beyond our wildest dreams. We were our own time bomb waiting to go off.

"Alright, Jas…go," I whispered, peeling my shield away from her, leaving her vulnerable and exposed. She sat there chewing her sandwich thoughtfully.

The rest of my family walked away to do their part of the cruel prank that we had concocted. I watched Edward flinch…once…twice…three times. Wow, what was Jas thinking? I gave her a look that said 'what are you doing?'

She just smiled happily, playing the part of the goody-two shoes. I rolled my eyes, sometimes she was a brat. However, Edward's eyes were fixed on Jas, allowing us to move without detection. Carefully so no human and/or vampire could see, I picked up a vase full of water with my telekinesis and tipped it over Edward's head.

He gasped in shock, Jas and I laughed and high-fived each together. "Good job" I squealed. "What were you thinking to make him squirm?" I asked as I closed the shield around her once more.

"That you rode motorcycles and hung out with werewolves," she shrugged

I laughed harder when I saw Alice and Rose stumble out of the bathroom soaked head to toe in water, resembling drowned rats.

Emmett and Jasper exited flinching every 2 seconds from electricity, my family came next out me. We burst out laughing; all of us took out our phones and took pictures of them.

Other students were doing the same, not really understanding how it had happened, but laughing all the same. Jas grinned, "Now leave us alone!" he seethed, loud enough for sensitive ears to hear only.

"This is war!" Jason yelled, whooping loudly as we ran to the gym.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay then," the coach started off, "some prankster decided to trash the volleyball nets. So now we only have one volleyball net to play," he growled incoherently under his breath before continuing, "Who wants to play?"

I high-fived Anastasia discreetly behind my back. It had taken them 10 seconds to trash the nets. Jason stood up and pointed at the Cullens, the human students in the front row swooning as his hair swished in motion.

"We challenge the Cullens to a volleyball game. Do you accept?" he added threateningly, his fingers curling at this satirically.

Rose stood up, her hair still damp. Her eyes narrowed, and I could see the bloodlust that lingered underneath, "We accept," She said in a low monotone.

"ROSE!" the rest of the Cullens yelled, horror crossing their faces. Alice hung her head in disgust, massaging her temples. For a moment, I felt a flash of sympathy. She could not see my family or I due to my shield. And because of this, she could not see anyone's future clearly because our presence influenced other peoples' future.

However I shook it off, smiling sadistically at her pain. Good. Let her feel a fraction of what I felt.

I smirked as we got off the bleachers sashaying over to our side of the court, earning wolf whistles from some of the young boys. The Cullens took longer than normal to get to the floor.

They were scared.

I faced Edward through the net, "You are so dead," I hissed at him.

His eyes narrowed, a bead of water traveling along the line of his jaw, "Don't hold your breath."

I grinned, excited that this time they had some fight in them. However, the conditions had changed. We were no longer on our own private court…. Charles then served it over the net. Alice got the ball and spiked it toward Anastasia, just like we expected.

She moved out of the way so that Jason could take it. He got it over the net and with a slight nudge from my telekinesis I pushed the ball's trajectory to Rose.

She caught it with a low 'oof'

"No catching the ball Mrs. Hale," The coach said after he blew the whistle.

"Yes sir," She muttered then threw the ball right back to us, a little agressively.

Charles served it over with perfect precision to the other side. The Cullens didn't even bother getting that one.

All of us stared confused. What were they doing? Had they given up before the fight had started?

As we got the ball back, I could feel the confusion that came from my family.

Charles served it over to Jasper. He came up to it and spiked it down toward Jas.

I suddenly understood. Panic unfurled in my chest and I saw that Jas was about to reach for the ball. I pushed her out of the way allowing my fingertips to touch the ball. As soon as I made contact with the circular object, deep intensive emotions raged through me. So intense, that I blacked out.

* * *

"Bella? Bella love are you alright?" Edward's soft voice drifted through my subconscious, causing me to see red.

 _Bella, should we back away? Twitch for no, stay still for yes._ Anastasia thought toward me, her 'voice' nervous.

I stayed maddeningly still, though if I held any longer I knew I would combust. I wanted nothing more to thrash in anger like a toddler pulling a tantrum.

I heard my family back away a couple of paces.

I gave my family three seconds to reach a safe distance away, my hand shot up and connected with Edward's jaw.

"Ow!" he yelped, flinching back.

"Never call me _'love'_ ," I muttered in distaste, pulling myself upward, and away from Edward Cullen.

I had noticed that everyone had left the gym. The only ones that were in here were the Cullen family and mine.

I glared at Jasper. He bared his teeth in reaction.

My inner vampire was begging to come out and play, to have her teeth rip our Jasper's throat for acting so moronically. _No, no, wait until tonight!_ My residual human spoke, begging.

 _ENOUGH!_ I snapped at both sides. This internal war would drive me to madness if I did not learn to control it. Once again, I gagged both voices and threw them into corners. Hard.

Sighing, I snapped my fingers at Jasper and he was thrown to the wall. I refused to let my internal war show in my cool demeanor. I was better, we had a plan.

A plan to put the Cullens in their true place.

Alice ran to her mate who genuinely seemed dazed for a fraction of a second, she bared her teeth at me, a low growl beginning to form in her chest.

I rolled my eyes, bored with the scenario in front of me, "Next time, don't try Jasper."

"But how is it fair that you can hurt us but we can to you?" Emmett asked growling, his eyes darker than midnight.

My eyes fixed on him, my head tilting to the side, "Because we don't make it obvious."

Quickly I wrapped my shield around a boy named Paul who was waiting for his ride on the outskirts of the parking lot.

"There's a boy named Paul in the parking lot that thinks that maybe you punched me which caused me to have a _'pre-concussion'_ ," I said smiling. Humans were so original.

"I did no such thing!" Jasper yelled hotly, from his place against the wall.

I gave him a cold long stare, " **I** know that. But you see what humans think. Any little thing will give them an idea what seems rational and obvious when it's not. When Rose caught the ball, it was a small shock anyway, it was never meant to hurt her beyond repair," I said finishing in an offhand tone.

Everyone turned to Rose, "Is that true Rosie?" Emmett asked Rose in a gentle tone.

She hesitated, "It was not as bad."

Charles snorted, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "And you guys have been at this for _how_ long?"

Rose came right back, "How long have you been around?"

"Not long. We rank from 30- 50 years," Jason said coolly.

They stared at us in surprise, a medley of emotions running through their topaz eyes, "And yet you're still with humans?" Jasper asked shocked, his voice barely above a whisper. If we weren't vampires we would not have heard his question.

"Yes. That just proves that anyone can avoid the pull of blood." I said aiming this one at Edward. He bowed his head in quiet shame. I smirked, feeling something tear at my chest, but choosing to ignore it.

It wasn't important.

When I was about to walk away, Edward called out, his voice lilting through the echo chambers of the gymnasium, "How did you do it?"

I turned slowly, considering the option to ignore him as I did so, "Do what?"

He answered without missing a beat, a strange fire in his eyes, "How do you have a heartbeat?"

I stared. This vamp was stupid! I was one of them now! How the hell could I have a heartbeat if I was one of them!

 _The nurse checked your heartbeat so I had to give you one._ Jas told me with her thoughts.

Ah. This made more sense. I studied Edward's face, seeing the curiosity burn at him. His expression seemed almost….hopeful? But why?

"Thanks Jas," I murmured, never forgetting to thank my family for everything that they do for me, "It's one of the powers," I said coolly to the Cullen family.

I turned to my family, "Remember the place that I told you about yesterday?"

They nodded.

"Can we go?" I asked turning to Anastasia.

She automatically understood, it was all part of the game plan, "Of course!" she said acting as leader, "Let's go."

"Wait, I have to change out of my gym clothes," I said looking down at my gym shorts and my t-shirt with distaste. The cloth was rough and the sewing job was made in a hurry.

"Okay then, change and we'll meet you back at the car," She said giving me a concerned look before running out of the gym.

I was about to run out of the gym and into the locker room when I was tackled by Rose…..successfully this time.

I turned my back to face her, her hands pinning my upper arms to the gym floor, "This tackling thing is getting really old," I complained, not even attempting to squirm out from under her death grip.

The Cullen family surrounded me. I narrowed my eyes. If they were trying to pick a fight with me then they were asking for a death sentence.

"What?" I hissed, my defenses rising to their full potential.

"What happened to you Bella?" Alice said in a pained whisper as she helped Rosalie into an upright.

My eyes became narrowed slits, "After you abandoned me, Victoria came looking for me. She sent Laurent and he bit me. The wolves-"

"Wolves?" Edward asked his voice strained.

I rolled my eyes, "Quileute wolves. They saved me from being drained dry," I ended, my sob story, refusing to bat an eyelash. It happened years ago, and I refused to mourn for my humanity. I would have gladly given it up to be a part of their family.

The difference now was that they had thrown me away, and in the process disregarded my safety, as well as my humanity that they had fought so hard to protect for a few precious months.

The Cullens were quiet for a moment.

"Will you come back with us?" Alice asked, her mouth twisting what I can only assume was an attempt on a 'kind smile'.

My vision turned blood red at the question, "EXUSE ME?" I yelled

"Will you join our family?" Alice asked a little too cheerful.

That's when I realized that she relied too heavily on her visions. Her visions were all false due to my shield, but she did not know that and was expecting me to willingly walk over to the family that had discarded me as if I were garbage and not important enough for a second glance.

To abandon the family that I had built….

"NO!" I bellowed and Alice's face fell but I didn't care.

"Why not?" she asked offense taking hold in her eyes.

Anger boiled in me. My shield came out and threw them against the wall, taking some of the plaster with them.

 _Good_ my inner self sneered. It may not have done much damage to them, but it caused enough to sting. They deserved worse, they deserved to go through Hell.

 _Soon_ , my inner voice crooned, promising me darkly that I would be able to alienate, discredit and eventually tear a limb or two off of each and every one of them.

I picked myself up and went to the wall, gazing up at the trapped Cullen family, watching as they struggled against the pressure of my shield, "Because I will **never** abandon my family like you did to me," I growled with such conviction that I left them silent and gazing downward in a look that could only be described as pity.

Pity….

Wrong emotion. And they would realize it soon enough.

I smirked, feeling slightly lost in all my smugness, "Good luck getting down."

With that said, I walked away.

* * *

 _A/N: A lot of pent up emotion, a lot of anger and definintely all sides of Bella fighting with and against her plans. Who will she listen to in the end?_

 _Review= cookies!_

 _Also, if you guys happen to have a good story I should read, let me know! I'm looking for a good story to sink my teeth into_


	8. Talking

**Summary:** **In New Moon, when Laurent entered the meadow, the wolves did not come back in time in order to save Bella. 50 years later, Bella is the head of her own family, suppressing her anger and hurt. But what happens when the Cullen family and Bella's family paths collide again? Can anyone turn Bella around from her schemes in vengeance, when it at first seems just fun and games?**

* * *

 **VII Talking**

I had changed into my jeans and blouse, quickly running out to my Benz, pushing the stinging sensation from the corner of my eye away. I had no time for this. Nor the patience.

I threw myself in the passenger seat, and leaned my head back on the headrest, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was so frustrating! Mostly frustrating with myself. Why was I letting them get to me? They were supposed to mean nothing to me. They abandoned me and created a mess that they could not clean up.

I felt warm….not hot. Red hot. Anger was surging through me, and for once I could feel the ghost of my heart beating.

Before I could act on my anger and hurt, I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes snapped open. In the back was the rest of my family, waiting with wide eyes. Worried.

I took a deep breath and struggled to calm myself. Their eyes watched me warily, waiting to see if I could snap the Benz in half. They deserved better….

"Who want to have some fun?" I asked smiling.

Jason smiled in return, and started the car.

* * *

We were by a creek and playing tag. This game brought out our inner child. No rules, no worries. Simply running through the woods, attempting to catch each other.

Anastasia and Jason were 'it', playing their version with water and getting small shocks. I laughed, as I missed Anastasia's shot of water by mere inches from my face. I watched as Jasmine burst out in a fit of giggles as the tendril of water soaked her back. It seemed that this could last forever.

This single moment with my family, was everything that I could ask for.

But our fun and games was abruptly cut short.

We suddenly heard somebody coming. We dropped what we were doing and took our protective stances, tension in everyone's shoulders, giggles dying to a mere memory and the ghost of our laughs echoing through the trees.

It was the Cullens.

This information didn't cause us to relax though. In fact this caused the opposite. Our crouches lowered into a more defensive situation.

"Hello," Carlisle said to us coming out of the stiff group, his hands held out in a peaceful motion.

I watched him warily. The father figure that I had missed so much. His gentleness was nothing more than a lie. The hurt behind my silent heart grew.

None of us trusted Carlisle's motion even for a moment, a low hiss emanating from Jason.

Warily, Carlisle watched us, pressing forward, "Can the leader please step forward?" he asked trying to be the pacifist.

 _This is going to be good,_ Everyone thought at the same time under the shield.

With a roll of my eyes, both at my family and at the thoughts I could imagine that would come from my former family. I stepped forward thickening the shield in order to protect from a physical attack. Simply as a precaution. The last thing we wanted was a fight in this moment.

Everyone in the Cullen family gasped. I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my annoyance, "Be honest, how many of you suspected that?" I asked crossing my arms, addressing the aghast Cullen family.

None of them responded, wordlessly gaping.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nice job you guys," I praised my family lowly, unable to hide a small smile.

That broke the tension. They laughed and gave each other high-fives, easing themselves out of their protective crouches. However it wasn't enough to take the cautious look in their eyes away. Anastasia's blue eyes met mine, a silent warning.

A warning to keep my cool.

Easier said than done.

"We want to lay down some hunting laws," Carlisle said to us, recovering from the obvious shock.

All of us groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but we have a pact to keep and—" but I interrupted.

"It's not that! We have a better relationship with the wolves than you do! Anyway, we _vegetarians_ to," I said, placing air quotations on the vegetarian part. Their concern only aggravated us.

"My apologies," Carlisle said, sounding actually apologetic, "We are unable to discern due to your eye color."

There was a pause, and I felt a twinge of shame at our annoyance. It was very true. I nodded to Jasmine, knowing she would understand.

Within seconds, I watched as our human eye color dissipated and melted into our true color of butterscotch gold. I turned back to the Cullens, meeting their gaze, my chin jutted out slightly, "Better?" I asked, unable to hide the bitterness.

Carlisle nodded warily, gauging out attitude, proceeding with his line of questioning, "And what do you mean by that you have a better relationship with the wolves?"

Jason snorted.

We all collectively ignored him.

"When you guys abandoned me," I threw a hateful glance at them all, watching with a satisfied smirk as Edward and Alice's eyes flickered to the ground, "I turned to my best friend Jacob. He helped me and made me feel somewhat right again. He grew distant and all. So then Laurent found me and bit me. Only after I was a vampire that Jake told me he was a wolf. I was so disgusted by the scent of human blood that they let me hunt on their land. Too bad you can't go. They have the best elk there," I finishing with a Bella like taunt.

There was a lengthened silence.

Their eyes were studying us intently. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I exhaled, feeling a bitter taste in my mouth. Probably leftover vinegar that I hadn't spat.

"Oh…err, who is your family?" Carlisle asked, attempting to alleviate the tension.

I smiled, turning to my family. Anastasia nodded and came out of the tight circle first.

"My name is Anastasia," She said in her ringing tone, her eyes still intense even with the gold color.

With that said she took a wave of water and threw it full blast at Edward. He flew back and hit a poor tree. She smiled angelically as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed that my family was silently laughing as well. The Cullen family shot him a glance, their lips curling defensively.

I studied their intensity, before squaring my shoulders and stood proudly next to Anastasia, our pinkie fingers intertwining in support, "Well, you already know who I am."

Before I could continue, I heard Emmett mutter, "Not anymore."

I narrowed my eyes. He was being difficult and I honestly didn't want to stand for it. I was already dealing with a lot from them. None of them, my family included, could understand the stress that was straining me and weighed upon my shoulders.

None of them could predict my hurt and how my throat clogged. I could barely get the next words out. It shocked me how much strength rang through, "And my power is telekinesis" I said staring straight at Emmett, wishing I could burn a hole right through him.

Willing him to understand my pain.

With that, and without regret, I pulled him up into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" he yelled. Rose's hands went into the air, a momentary look of helplessness crossing her face, before it hardened and she hissed at me, her gold eyes becoming black with anger.

"Are you sure?" I asked, allowing my tone to dip into a sickly sweet register.

"Yes I'm sure," He snapped, losing all patience.

With that I dropped him on his head. My family snickered; even the Cullen family had a hard time keeping a smile. I noticed that Edward kept himself against the tree, isolating himself. As if he was expecting more punishment. This puzzled me.

"My name is Jason," Jason said stepping up, "And you already know what I do." He said coolly, shooting a wicked grin toward the Cullen children.

Carlisle looked at him interested, ignoring as his children backed away from him, "No, what do you do?"

The Cullen kids widened their eyes in fear, unable to believe his gall to ask. Even I frowned at this.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Jason asked grinning.

The Cullens shook their heads frantically.

"Please." Carlisle said ignoring his kids.

All the kids backed away from Edward.

Good thing too.

Jason gave him a shock. And…all I can tell you is that it wasn't a small shock.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused.

Our smiled instantaneously disappeared. There was Jason shocking his oldest son up and beyond, and all he can think about is our powers. I felt the pit beginning to form in my stomach. I noticed the worry and mild anger forming in my family's faces.

' _What in the hell….'_

' _Is this for real?'_

' _No way….'_

I listened to the convoluted thoughts of my family. Tentatively I pushed my shield around Carlisle.

' _maybe we can get them to join our family. Edward would be willing….'_

I refused to listen to any more. My shield retracted like a rubber band. I had heard enough. In fact, I had enough with their mess, with their selfishness. To use me?! To use Edward.

The pit in my stomach grew, and I felt myself staring at a gaping hole. Some small part of me had been begging me to be wrong, completely and utter wrong about the Cullen family. That there was an explanation.

That I somehow had misjudged them.

But now, I was now trembling in anger.

This was unbelievable!

' _What's wrong?'_ Jas asked, her mind gentle and filled with concern.

"Want us to join….. Use Edward," I growled through gritted teeth.

My family grew rigid, understanding what I had heard.

"If we wanted to become slaves, we would have joined the Volturi 15 years ago," Jason snapped the Cullens in a low icy voice.

Their heads snapped up, "I didn't say—"

But I interrupted him. "You didn't have to," I growled, Carlisle's eyes filled with confusion.

A faint glow came from Edward's eyes, "You read minds," He whisper heatedly.

I shook my head angrily, feeling my hair whip around me angrily, "No I have a shield, that I can project for physical attacks and for mental attacks as well. Reading minds is simply a bonus."

He bared his teeth, looking skeptical.

"Ha!" I barked, "I have to prove it? It seems that all I ever had to do with you," I growled, feeling the hole in my chest ripping open.

Alice lunged forward, but Jasper grasping her around her waist, "Bella, please," she begged, agony bleeding into her voice.

But I barely heard her. Anger was roaring in my ears, pounding and pulsating underneath my now marble skin. Anastasia put her hand on my shoulder, grounding me for a moment. I looked at her, whipping my face to her. Her eyes held a firm warning.

Control, control, control.

So much control in bloodlust, but not enough in my anger. The irony was not lost on me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling a fraction of my anger dissipate. With a nod, she then pressed on forward, leaving my protection.

I knew what she was doing and for that I was grateful. She was the best friend that I had always wanted. The girl that constantly had my back. I made a quick note to buy her something, an ice rink for all I cared, just to show my gratitude.

I thickened for physical attacks, and she exited, my shield reluctantly releasing her, popping back into its original shape.

She was such a pro. I noticed her face was neutral. My lip curled up as I imagined she was reciting the Korean alphabet in order to block her thoughts from Edward. She was still at Alice's mercy, which caused a shock of concern to go through me.

Anastasia grabbed the water from the creek, coiling it into a funnel and threw it against my shield.

It released against my shield, flowing over the dome shape of my shield. It was quite beautiful, seeing the clear water wash over us. For a moment, all the rest of us could see was water. After a couple of seconds, she released the water, letting it go back to the creek.

I glared at the Cullens, feeling calmer. Without a second thought, I extended my protection to her, relaxing as I felt the comfort of her mind rejoin the family.

I then turned my full attention to the Cullens, "Anyway, this is Jasmine and that's Charles; Jas has the power of senses while Charles has the power to make you lethargic or excited," I said in a sour tone, half turning away from them.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go," I said coldly.

We turned and started out for home.

I stopped abruptly, maybe 10 feet away, watching as the Cullens stared back at us. Their expressions were ones of incredulity.

I shook off this unnamed emotion, feeling myself harden into the leader I had to be, "Before I go, I think its only fair that I should warn you, watch your backs." I glared at each one of the Cullen kids.

"I used to think highly of all of you, but now all I think is, that you're dishonest people and in my opinion" I paused looking Edward straight in the eyes, "you're worse that the Volturi," watching the sadness enter his eyes.

With a flick of my wrist, I slammed all the Cullen kids into a sycamore tree, making a totem pole out of Cullen children. I snickered, thinking it was one of the funniest things that had happened in the past twenty minutes.

I gave a look at Esme and Carlisle. And it was them that broke my mask, broke my strength. They looked like SUCH nice people. They had cared for me and loved me, but they had left me on my own without the tools to survive.

Then I ran not looking back.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **A/N: Tense positions, emotions are high!**

 **Review!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **~Nessie96**


End file.
